overtime_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikari Namida
Ikari is a squadmmate of team Overtime, training and working as an Officer. Appearance Ikari is a decently tall boy with shoulder length, messy grey hair. With one of his bangs going to about nose level with the rest going towards the back. He has sharp pointed teeth and outward slanted eyes with small pupils. He wears a black long sleeved leather jacket with the bottom of the sleeves going beyond his wrists. The edges of the collar, sleeves and the bottom of the jacked have a single orange stripe going all the way around. He has black jeans and orange and red boots that go up to his ankles Personality Ikari always comes off as annoyed, quiet, but mostly angry and irritable. He tends to push himself away from people he isn't close with or thinks of as below him. He doesn't believe in weakness and shuns anyone who doesn't compare to him in any skill that he's good at. As a child Ikari's affinity awakened way later than all the kids around him, so when he was in school for most of his life he was considered soft, a disgrace, and the word he hates to hear the most. Weak. He heard this from everyone throughout his life, also told he'd never amount to much with a weak power, and a weak will. He took these words to heart and started to obsess over training and getting better. He made it his goal to catch up to everyone before the Brigadier Recruition began years later. His relationship with the little friends he had and his parents diminished drastically. He became a stranger to people around him and ended up a loner. Still to this day he has a straight forward mindset of weaklings, and the strong and powerful.This is what lead him to have such a foul outlook on life and other people. He tends to spit out what he thinks about people very bluntly. Believing in honestly no matter what faults a person may have, but this usually ends up hurting people's feelings. Ikari does have a soft spot, if you can even make a relationship with him and bring his out of his shell that is. He can be extremely overconfident at times, underestimating his opponents and thinking that no one can top him. Which fuels his idea of only the strongest survive. Ikari can also come off as a sadist when in battle. When he's riled up and god forbid pissed, he wants to destroy anyone in his way and quote, "Rip them to shreds". Ikari enjoys seeing his opponents either give in to his attacks,or seeing them slowly lose the will to continue, claiming him victor. This can go too far sometimes and causes him to get into trouble in school, and at home. Weaknesses -Having a low supply of iron and protein in his blood -Cramped areas -His own spirit Affinity Chain (鎖) Ikari's power gives him the ability to produce and manipulate chains from all over his body. The chains he creates are byproducts of the iron and protein in his blood, so he has to consume alot of those products for him to use his power efficiently. Using it for too long causes iron deficiency and causes him to pass out for a while. He can spawn the chains from anywhere on his body, though he primarily likes to wrap them around his arms and wrists for close combat, throw them out from his sleeves for long ranged attacks and use them to grab onto the environments and move around quickly for evasion. He can use them like extra appendages for mobility and offensive capabilities. He can also easily ensnare opponents, squeezing them by tightening is grip. His main tactic of combat is spinning them around different parts of his body making a literal chainsaw right at his fingertips. Ikari is extremely versatile on the battlefield. Moveset * [[Chain Whip|'Chain Whip']]: 'Ikari slaps or whips the opponent with one or two chains from his arms ** [[Chain Whip: Whiplash Barrage|'Chain Whip: Whiplash Barrage]]: 'Ikari throws a rush of fast moving chains at the opponent, striking them all over their body * [[Sling Slam|'Sling Slam]]: 'Ikari wraps the opponent's arms or torso in chains and whirls them around, slamming them into the ground or the wall * [[Saw Arm/Leg|'Saw Arm/Leg]]: 'Ikari ensnares either his forearms/ hands or his leg in chains and spins them in a chainsaw like way ** [[Saw Slasher|'Saw Slasher]]: 'This attack follows his saw arm/leg technique, this describes any way Ikari attacks the opponent. usually cutting or bruising them * [[Brutal Bear Hug|'Brutal Bear Hug]]: 'Ikari wraps his opponent up, bringing them into his grasp as he bear hugs them either from the front or the back and he spins his saws ferociously. Cutting them in multiple places * [[Kraken Cutter|'Kraken Cutter]]: 'Ikari shoots 4 or more chains from his back, lifting him up as he slaps, cuts, and whips the opponent from above * [[Link to lInk|'Link to lInk]]: 'A defensive move that allows Ikari to cover wis weak spots with chains to block attacks (face, ribs, etc.) * [[Rutter Rebound|'Rutter Rebound]]: 'Ikari grabs an object with his chains and tosses it back at the opponent (this only works on physical projectiles) * [[Crucifixion |'Crucifixion]]: 'Chains shoot from the ground, raising an opponent up allowing Ikari to do anything he wants with them Ultimate * [[Torquem Armis|'Torquem Armis]]''': '''Ikari molds his face and upper body in layers of chains, spinning them to look like chainsaws, which makes him invincible to physical attacks for a minute or so before he passes out Trivia * Ikari's last name, Namida 涙 was incorrect at first because of the wrong translation of "tear" as in tear apart or rip. Going along with his desire for battle and his power though the "tear" as in crying could mean the tears from the pain he felt as a child. Either or * Ikari's family line has a thing for extremely sharp teeth, because of their diet to keep their metal manipulation like powers can work efficiently * Ikari loves chess